Tu Compania Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Daniel gets injured while on a mission, Sam cares for him over the next few days. Rated M. Please R&R. AU and established relationship.


3/8/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Tu Compania" It's sung by Aussie country singer Keith Urban and written by Keith Urban and Monty Powell. The song comes from Keith's CD "Love, Pain & the whole crazy thing".

Rated M Please R&R

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

Brown haired and blue eyed archeologist and linguist Daniel Jackson groaned and grumbled as he heard his C.O. Jack O'Neill tell everyone in a chipper voice that it was time to get up.

It was a Tuesday morning, and sunny and Daniel and SG-1 were on planet 732-PX5. They had been there for a few days, after discovering a tribe of people who were willing to trade naqueda. Daniel had managed to also talk to them about their history and he had gathered many artifacts to add to his ever growing collection.

Daniel grumbled and rolled over in his sleeping bag which was in his tent and tried to go back to sleep. A few moments later, he felt someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, he squinted and saw, blearily that it was Sam. They smiled sleepily at one another and shared a tender morning kiss.

They had been together for almost a year. At first, they had hid their relationship from their C.O. and from General Hammond, both fearful of what would happen in they were found out. They had planned on telling both Jack and Hammond when the time was right. Everyone on the base could tell that they were together, even when they tried to keep it hidden, everyone including Hammond and Jack.

One day, Sam and Daniel were called to Hammond's office. They wondered what he could want. They went in and saw Jack glaring at them with a look of anger on his face. They had no idea why they were being called, they hadn't done anything wrong! Hammond proceeded to run them up and down the flagpole ever so hinting at their relationship. Jack too got in on the action and proceeded to berate them. In the end, Daniel and Sam were in shock to say the least! Hammond and Jack both smiled and laughed at the expressions on Sam and Daniel's faces. It was priceless! How often was it that these two ever were shocked to the point of silence? Not often! Sam and Daniel meanwhile were stunned at the actions of their Co's.

After a few moments of silence, Jack and Hammond began to speak and they told Sam and Daniel that they had known for a long time about their relationship. When Sam inquired as to how long they had known and the reply had been almost 6 months, Sam and Daniel looked at each other and blushed profusely. They couldn't believe they had been found out! They wondered who else knew and when Daniel asked about this, Jack replied with a grin "the entire SGC". Daniel's face went white. Jack and Hammond continued to grin at them. After a few more moments of letting the news sink in, Jack and Hammond got serious and told Sam and Daniel that if they could keep their personal and professional relationships separate and still work together as team members then everything would be fine. But if they couldn't, there would be consequences. They nodded their heads and left the office. They were both overjoyed that their Co's were allowing this relationship to happen. They couldn't have been happier!

Sam had been sleeping next to Daniel and caring for him through the night from an injury he had had the day before. Daniel had managed to get himself injured, again. This time, he had been walking and talking with one of the natives while in the woods and he had tripped and fallen in a semi-deep ditch and sprained his ankle, gotten a nasty concussion which required him to be woken up every few hours by Sam so she could check to see if he was okay, and he had gotten a few bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises.

Sg-1 packed up their gear and headed back to the SGC. When they got there, they of course had to get their regular post-mission check ups. Teal'c and Jack had passed theirs but Sam stayed with Daniel as he was cared for by Janet.

When Hammond found out that Daniel had been hurt Hammond told him and the rest of the team to take the next few days off. Sam, Jack and Teal'c were all standing in the infirmary where Daniel was sitting on a bed in his civvies ready to go home when Hammond told them they had a few days off. Sam and Daniel weren't about to argue with that! Hammond told Daniel to take it easy and not over exert himself while he healed up. Hammond grinned at Daniel and Daniel blushed at the meaning of the comment. Jack, Sam and Teal'c all laughed and grinned.

After being told repeatedly by Janet that he had to stay off his feet and come in if he felt worse because of the concussion or the bruised ribs, Daniel was finally able to go home. Sam promised Janet to take good care of Daniel. They headed back to Daniel's house where he and Sam lived. Sam had moved into Daniel's house a few months after they had begun seeing each other.

_If I could be anywhere with anyone  
You know exactly where I'd be  
Under the covers waitin' for the sun to rise  
Your head on the pillow next to me_

It was still early in the day when they got home and had gotten settled. They were both hungry and they didn't have any food so they ordered pizza and drank coffee. They would have drunken something 'normal' like Coke, but coffee was all they had in the kitchen.

Neither Sam nor Daniel had showered while on base, so Sam helped Daniel shower. Neither Sam nor Daniel had ever been one to shower with a person of the opposite sex before, so the experience was new for both of them. They found it to be comforting and relaxing.

After both of them showered and changed into clean clothes, Daniel wearing a pair of old comfortable blue jeans, socks, boxers, and a red hoodie and Sam wore a pair of blue jeans, panties, bra, socks and a teal colored hoodie. They took to relaxing, eating left over pizza and drinking coffee. Daniel sat on the couch and the TV was turned on but Daniel wasn't paying attention to that. Daniel was too bust watching his lover sit at the kitchen table.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and reading a book. She sat reclining in one chair while her sock covered feet occupied a nearby chair. She didn't notice that her lover was watching her. Sam looked up from her book to take a bite of the piece of pizza she had sitting next to her coffee cup and Daniel caught her eye and she blushed, a deep red. His stare was captivating and all Sam could think about was how handsome Daniel looked wearing his clothes. He looked tired but so happy.

They continued to stare at each other, oblivious to the fact that the phone kept on ringing; they just ignored it and focused on each other. At one point, Daniel slowly got up, he was still hurting from his accident a few days ago and he walked over to where Sam was sitting. He picked up her feet and sat down in the chair; he placed her feet on his lap and began to massage them. Sam meanwhile, closed her eyes and reveled at Daniel's touch. His hands were soft in some places, calloused and rough in others, but they were tender and caring all the same.

After Daniel had finished, Sam leaned over and kissed Daniel on the mouth, softly making him moan. She broke the kiss, Daniel looked at her and said, "Don't start something you can't finish." He said with a grin. Sam just grinned back at her lover and got up and they went into the living room and watched a few movies.

Later on that day after watching one to many movies, Sam and Daniel decided to call it a night. They ordered Chinese food for dinner from their favorite take out place and spent the evening talking and laughing. Daniel told Sam about digs that he had gone on with his parents, adventures they took when he was younger. He talked for hours about the history of Egypt, Asia, the Mayan Indians, the Romans and much more.

Sam was fascinated by all of this. She could see the passion and desire in his eyes as he talked. Daniel's passion and love for life and history was one of the things she loved about him. Sam got lost in his blue eyes and marveled at how blue they were. Before they had gotten together, Sam had never been one to look at Daniel in _that _way, although she wouldn't deny that he was a very handsome man. Sam blushed inwardly as she recalled the first time she had thought of Daniel _that_ way. Sam thought that Daniel was the most handsome man she had ever seen, much more handsome than her ex-boyfriend Jonas Hanson.

But Daniel's outward beauty paled in comparison, at least for Sam, to Daniel's inward beauty. She had never known a man to be so caring and kind, willing to put everything on the line just to help another person. That he was willing to do whatever it took to bring peace in any situation, when talking to any group of people they met on their missions.

Sam too spent the night talking about her parents and places they had gone on vacation when Sam and Mark were younger. She told Daniel things about Mark that made them both laugh very hard. Sam also told Daniel about different theories that she was working on at the SGC, different theories about the relation between time and space and how they were interconnected, particle physics and the new research and discoveries being made. Daniel could see how alive Sam was whenever she talked about her work. Daniel could tell that particle physics and the idea of the time and space continuum was something that Sam loved to do.

The archeologist could tell through the look in her eyes, how much she loved doing this kind of work at the SGC. Her love for science was one of the first things that had drawn her to him. Not to mention she was beautiful and had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. But for Daniel, loving Sam wasn't just about her body, although that was a plus. Daniel wasn't the kind of guy to focus just on a woman's body. The archeologist blushed inwardly when he recalled the first time he had seen Sam like _that. _He had never seen a more beautiful woman, other than his wife Sha're. But Sha're had had a different type of beauty than Sam.

It was more about the connection they shared together in their love for science, in making new discoveries in archeology and quantum physics, in being each others best friend, confidant and strength and joy. They bought out the best in each other.

After many hours of talking, Sam and Daniel fell asleep in each others arms.

_Your feet propped up on that kitchen chair  
Mornin' papers scattered all around you  
Coffee brewin' on that cast-iron stove  
And the pleasure of just knowin' that you're mine_

_(Chorus)  
Well I love the way you look  
Love the way you feel  
And the way you roll your eyes at the kisses that I steal  
Love the way you stare  
When you're starin' right at me  
I just love your company, oh yes I do_

The next morning, they woke up, a bit stiff from the uncomfortable couch, but enjoying each others company. After eating breakfast, showering and dressing in clean clothes, they decided to spend the day out and about. Sam wore a pair of blue jeans, bra, panties, clean socks, and a maroon colored quarter sleeve dress shirt and tennis shoes. Daniel wore a pair of blue jeans, socks, boxers, tennis shoes and a long sleeve blue polo shirt. They went to the park and walked around and enjoyed the sunshine. Next they went to the grocery store and stocked up on food. After going home and putting away the food, they went to the movies and saw the movie "3:10 To Yuma". It was a movie they both really enjoyed; Sam liked it because actor Christian Bale was in it and Daniel liked it because of the action. After the movie, they went back to the house. Daniel made himself and Sam a dinner consisting of steamed asparagus, grilled salmon with lemon juice, basil, salt, pepper, and oregano while Sam helped in making her famous mashed potatoes. They also opened a bottle of white wine, a Pinot Grigio. It was one of their favorite white wines. After dinner, they made lots of chocolate-walnut cookies.

Then they cleaned up the kitchen and sat together on the couch, sipping their white wine and watching TV. Daniel would sometimes comment on the accuracy or inaccuracy of the history of whatever the program was about. Tonight Daniel was commenting on the history of Rome. Sam loved to hear him talk, not caring that she was missing the program.

_Arm-in-arm on some spring sidewalk day  
Laughin' just because it feels so right  
Wrapped up under the blankets all cozy by the fire  
As long as you're here close enough to touch_

_(Chorus) _

_(Solo)_

Sam lay in Daniel's arms, as Daniel lay back against the couch. They had been drinking their wine for a while and were both a bit drunk. Sam looked at her lover, she was amazed that even though he didn't drink wine a whole lot, when he did, it made him even more relaxed, more talkative, if that was even possible! She grinned at this thought. Just as he was commenting again on the history of Rome as the program came back on, Sam cut him off in mid-sentence with a passionate kiss. It was one that Daniel hadn't been expecting and he gasped at this, but soon he began responding to Sam and kissing her back. The two lovers fooled around on the couch for several minutes and when they came up for air and more wine, the bottle was almost gone anyway. They looked at each other with passion and love in their eyes.

Sam grabbed the remote control, turned off the TV, took Daniel's hand and slowly helped him up from the couch, knowing he was a bit sore still. Daniel grabbed the almost empty bottle of wine and their glasses and together they headed back into their bedroom.

Daniel and Sam proceeded to make love over and over and as much as it made Daniel's ribs hurt, he didn't care. The pain of his bruised ribs was worth making love to Sam. Daniel marveled at the look in her eyes as he made love to her, the passion and love he felt from her was amazing, just by looking in her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Sam too was amazed at Daniel's eyes, they spoke volumes about the love he felt for her. When she looked in his eyes, she felt safe and whole and happy. Daniel loved looking at Sam and the way she looked when she yelled out his name, it was beautiful. Sam too loved seeing her lover call out in pure joy her name. As they fell asleep, they both were content and happy.

_Well I love the way you look  
Love the way you smell  
And I love your pretty eyes and the lies they never tell  
Love the way you stare  
When you're starin' right at me  
And I just love your company_


End file.
